


Want

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to say, "I love you." But he didn't. Deathfic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

He wanted to tell George he was valued by the SVU. Instead, he challenged every profile he was given.

He wanted to tell George to be careful. Instead, he gave George a brief nod as George walked into the interrogation room.

He wanted to tell George to look out when the suspect lunged. Instead, he froze in horror.

He wanted to stop the suspect. Instead, he moved too slowly and the suspect bashed George against the wall.

He wanted to tell George to hold on; that it would be ok. Instead, he felt the tears slide down his face when George's eyes slid shut.

He wanted to tell George he was sorry. Instead, he stayed stony-faced when the doctors disconnected the life-support machines from George and the detectives all murmured good-byes.

He wanted to say something touching at the funeral. Instead, he cried at the thought of never seeing the brilliant psychiatrist again.

He wanted to stop the casket from going in the ground. Instead, he turned away and drove home.

He wanted a second chance. Instead, he ran through the memories he had of George Huang and tried to imagine what it would have been like had he said something sooner.

He wanted George back. Instead, he brought flowers to his grave and pictured what George would say to him now.

He wanted to tell George, "I love you." Instead, he wrote those words on a letter and put them on the headstone. "I love you, George. –Elliot."


End file.
